candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Kaiju
- |characters = Cat |champion = N/A |new = |released = August 13, 2014 |difficulty = Considerably hard |previous = Bonkers Bakery |next = Episode 27 (Dreamworld) }} Candy Kaiju is the twenty-sixth episode of Dreamworld and the second episode of World Five of Dreamworld. This episode was released on August 13, 2014. It's the Dreamworld equivalent to the Reality episode Pudding Pagoda. Story Before episode: Tiffi is dressed as Gumzilla, while the Bubblegum troll screams, and the cat laughs. After episode: Nothing happens. New things Cake bombs are added. They can be very dangerous because destroying a cake bomb does affect the moon scale. Hence, removing cake bomb will cause an instant game over, unless there are roughly the same number of the two candy colours on the moon scale on the board. In addition, the board will refill with candies after that, but you have absolutely no control over the cascades that happen after the board refills. This can also cause a game over. Levels *Easiest level: *Hardest level: Level 376 Candy Kaiju contains levels 366-380. There are 7 jelly levels , 4 candy order levels , and 4 ingredients levels . } | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color:purple;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |25 | style="text-align: center;" |20,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color:teal;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |40 | style="text-align: center;" |30,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color:blue;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |50 | style="text-align: center;" |15,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color:blue;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |50 | style="text-align: center;" |145,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color:black;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |45 | style="text-align: center;" |180,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color:teal;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |40 | style="text-align: center;" |30,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color:purple;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |45 | style="text-align: center;" |40,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color:violet;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |50 | style="text-align: center;" |15,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color:salmon;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |45 | style="text-align: center;" |45,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |} Gallery Candykaijou_bkg.jpg|Candy Kaiju background Dream366.png|Level 366 - |link=Level 366/Dreamworld Dream367.png|Level 367 - |link=Level 367/Dreamworld Dream368.png|Level 368 - |link=Level 368/Dreamworld Dream369.png|Level 369 - |link=Level 369/Dreamworld Dream370.png|Level 370 - |link=Level 370/Dreamworld Dream371.png|Level 371 - |link=Level 371/Dreamworld Dream372.png|Level 372 - |link=Level 372/Dreamworld Dream373.png|Level 373 - |link=Level 373/Dreamworld Dream374before.png|Level 374 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 374/Dreamworld Dream374after.png|Level 374 - (After candies settle) Dream375.png|Level 375 - |link=Level 375/Dreamworld Dream376.png|Level 376 - |link=Level 376/Dreamworld Dream377.png|Level 377 - |link=Level 377/Dreamworld Dream378before.png|Level 378 - (Before liquorice swirl settle)|link=Level 378/Dreamworld Dream378after.png|Level 378 - (After liquorice swirl settle) Dream379.png|Level 379 - |link=Level 379/Dreamworld Dream380nerf.png|Level 380 - |link=Level 380/Dreamworld Trivia * This episode is not inverted on Facebook. *Like Cereal Sea, this episode can be considered to have an alliteration because it is pronounced as "K'andi '''K'aiju". *This is the fourth episode to contain the word "Candy", others being Candy Town, Candy Factory, and Candy Clouds, and the first one in Dreamworld. *It appears that Tiffi and the Bubblegum Troll have switched places from Reality to Dreamworld. * In Japanese, the word 'Kaiju' '(''怪獣) means monster or beast. Category:Just Released Content Category:Episodes Category:Dreamworld Category:World Five (Dreamworld) Category:Released Episodes of 2014